Luz en la oscuridad
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 159 del manga. Fanfic miritama


Hola *w* aquí estoy nuevamente escribiendo de estos dos pero es que son tan hermosos que no puedo evitarlo :) dicho esto os dejo leer

 _Advertencia: pareja yaoi y contiene spoiler de los últimos capítulos del manga, en especial del 159._

* * *

 **Luz en la oscuridad**

Desde que entraron en el territorio de los villanos, Tamaki sintió una extraña sensación, algo dentro suyo le decía que no saldrían vivos de allí, o al menos no todos.

Intentó convencer a Mirio de que aquello era una locura, pero como siempre el rubio le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas y le dijo que debía hacerlo, porque era su deber como héroe y era el único capaz de salvar a aquella niña.

Tamaki odia cuando hace eso, odia que parezca tan brillante y lejano, odia que se le haga tan difícil el contradecirlo cuando lo mira con esa mirada, esa que solo le dedica a él, la misma que podría derretir el hielo. Sabe lo que esa mirada quiere decir aún si las palabras nunca son pronunciadas _"Estaré bien", "Gracias por preocuparte por mi", "Te amo"_. Por eso le resulta imposible contradecirlo, porque se siente egoísta al intentar acaparar a alguien tan brillante para si mismo, así que lo único que le queda es acompañarlo, esperando que así no lo deje atrás.

Su mal presentimiento fue confirmado al pasar el tiempo, se separaron en grupos y para Tamaki llegó su momento de brillar como héroe, como Suneater. Se enfrentó solo a tres miembros de los villanos y salió victorioso pero eso no significaba que estuviera ileso, al contrario, aquella pelea le paso factura y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado ni donde se encontraban los demás, pero nuevamente sintió una extraña sensación, su corazón dolía, era como si lo hubiesen atravesado con una espada o como si su corazón fuese extraído de su pecho de golpe. Y Tamaki no era tonto, sabía lo que eso significaba, aún si se negaba a creerlo.

\- Mirio - murmuró el joven mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara, intentando así controlar sus nervios

Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no era el momento para ello, debía levantarse, intentar buscar al resto y comportarse como un héroe, tal y como Mirio.

Aquel lugar era un laberinto, cada pasillo era igual al anterior y parecía no tener fin, los escombros que eran prueba de las peleas que habían ocurrido, dificultaban la tarea de desplazarse, si lo sumaban al cansancio y dolor de sus heridas hacían de aquello un horrible sufrimiento. Pero Tamaki no se dejaría vencer, el debía encontrar a Mirio, saber que estaba bien y así poder gritarle lo estúpida que fue su idea, seguido de un beso que calmara sus dolores y temores.

Por eso debía seguir de pie, da igual lo difícil que fuera o de lo mucho que le doliera el respirar, debía seguir en pie mientras sus pulmones pudiesen tomar el aire necesario, mientras quedase una gota de sangre en sus venas. Paso tras paso caminaba apoyándose en las paredes para no caer al suelo.

El camino se le hizo una eternidad, notaba que su vista se volvía borrosa y ya no sabía si era por el dolor, la pérdida de sangre o las lágrimas que intentaba contener, aquello lo estaba desgastando tanto física como mentalmente y creía estar al límite. De repente algo amarillo apareció en su campo de visión, Tamaki reconocería ese cabello a kilómetros, aún si no podía ver su rostro. El rubio yacía en el suelo, boca abajo y eso hizo que una horrible presión se apoderara del corazón del menor.

\- P-Por lo que más quieras Mirio, tienes que estar vivo - murmuró Tamaki notando que las lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas

Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, Tamaki se acercó hasta el cuerpo de su amigo y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él en el suelo, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron pero aun así giró el cuerpo del rubio para poder ver su rostro y facilitarle el respirar, si es que aun lo hacía.

-M-Mirio no me dejes, tu me prometiste estar siempre a mi lado - dijo Tamaki mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba por el llanto y el miedo de perder a su ser amado

El cuerpo de Togata no se movió un ápice y fue entonces cuando a Tamaki dejó de importarle donde se encontraban y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor mientras lloraba con fuerza.

Al cabo de unos minutos notó una mano acariciar sus cabellos y no dudó en levantar la cabeza justo para encontrarse a su sol sonriendo, no era una de sus hermosas sonrisas, más bien era una de esas que los héroes les dan a las víctimas para intentar darles confianza aún cuando saben que todo saldrá mal. Pero en esos momentos no podría importarle menos, lo importante es que Mirio estaba vivo y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Tamaki no esperó más y abrazó al rubio con fuerza, como si fuese a escurrirse entre sus brazos, lo cual de no ser porque perdió su quirk horas antes, podría haber ocurrido.

\- Estoy vivo - dijo Mirio con voz más ronca de lo que quería, solo decir esas palabras ya le había costado mucho

\- Hay muchas cosas que quisiera gritarte pero eso tendrá que esperar a mañana - añadió Tamaki mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que ahora caían con menos frecuencia por sus mejillas

Mirio sabía lo que eso quería decir, Tamaki le estaba pidiendo nuevamente una promesa, para ser exactos que renovara la que le hizo antes de comenzar aquella misión suicida, que le prometiera que volvería con vida. Y como siempre, Mirio era débil ante la mirada de súplica de Tamaki, así que no tenía otra opción más que prometerlo.

\- Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Nejire por si acaso - dijo Mirio haciendo un esfuerzo por pronunciar la frase

En una situación normal aquello habría sido una de las bromas del rubio y la risa de ambos se escucharía, pero no era una situación normal, ambos estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la consciencia y aunque no lo dijesen en voz alta, tenían miedo. Miedo de perder al otro, miedo por las personas queridas a las que vieron caer y miedo por las que caerán.

\- Tamaki - dijo el rubio llamando la atención del menor - Necesito un favor, tenemos que ayudar a los demás -

Lo que el rubio pedía era una locura, ambos lo sabían, pero no podían negar sus instintos de héroes.

\- Por favor - pidió nuevamente el mayor

Tamaki suspiró, apenas pudo ponerse de pie para llegar hasta donde Mirio, ¿De donde sacaría las fuerzas para cargarlo a él también? Pero no necesitaba respuesta a esa pregunta, nada más ver a Mirio y su mirada decidida, sabía que lo lograrían, de alguna manera.

Nuevamente los pasillos parecían un laberinto para Tamaki y cargar con el peso de Mirio que había vuelto a perder la consciencia no ayudaba mucho.

Para su suerte o desgracia, se encontró con la policía en un pasillo y le pidieron que interviniera desde lejos, no parecía ser complicado pero si tenían en cuenta el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba era todo un reto para Suneater. Utilizando sus fuerzas restantes, convirtió su mano derecha en la cabeza de un pez espada, para salvar así a Aizawa.

En la superficie se escucharon explosiones y el techo tembló, debían salir rápidamente de allí, así que cargando a Mirio como a una princesa, dejó que la policía los llevará hasta la superficie a lomos de aquel dragón.

A partir de ahí las cosas se volvieron confusas, la mayoría estaban separados en grupos pero lo que no podían ignorar era la batalla de Deku contra Chisaki, gracias a la ayuda de Eri acabó ganando pero ambos perdieron la consciencia al final.

Después de eso vinieron las ambulancias, recogieron a los heridos y se llevaron a Mirio de su lado, Tamaki no quería separarse de él pero sabía que las heridas del rubio eran muy graves y debían curarlo.

Cuando entregó a Mirio, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse frío, le faltaba el calor del rubio y se sentía solo, aunque gracias a Fatgum no le duró mucho la sensación, pues se acercó llorando de la felicidad de que Kirishima y él se encontraran bien, además de que no paraba de repetir que se sentía orgulloso de ambos y de que fueran unos héroes tan valientes.

Tamaki no se consideraba valiente, él solo intentó hacer lo que creía correcto y esperar a que eso estuviera en las expectativas de los demás.

\- Lo hiciste bien - dijo Fatgum mientras revolvía sus cabellos

Para Tamaki, aquel hombre era como la figura paterna que siempre le faltó, también un modelo a seguir y por eso escuchar esas palabras lo tranquilizaron. Sus piernas dejaron de soportar su peso y cayó nuevamente al suelo, por fin había terminado aquella pesadilla, ese había sido el peor día de su vida.

Ahora lo único que quería, era ir a ver a Mirio al hospital y gritarle por ser tan descuidado justo para después besarle como si no hubiera un mañana, pero eso tendría que esperar, al menos hasta que sus piernas respondieran nuevamente.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* cuando vi el capítulo y a ellos abrazados no pude evitar querer escribir algo de ellos :) y bueno este fue el resultado xD


End file.
